


Birthday Gifts

by BWdaydreamer



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, BrightWin is Real, Cars, Fluff, Hugs, Inspired by 2gether: The Series (TV), M/M, Neck Kissing, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Yaoi, bright vachirawit - Freeform, win metawin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer
Summary: An unopened present from two months before, a promise and other surprises for the beloved birthday boy
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: 2getherweek, brightwin





	Birthday Gifts

D-14  
“So, when are you going to wear it?” Win asks for the nth time while looking at the small red box on the table next to his boyfriend’s bed. 

  
“I told you, on your birthday,” a sleepy Bright responds. “Why are you still here? You’re going to be late for work.”

  
“Okay, okay, I’m going. My birthday, okay? That’s less than two weeks from now. I’m going to mark it on my calendar, see?” Win excitedly shows his phone to his Phi.

  
Bright squints at the monitor of his Nong’s phone and sees emojis under February 21: 🐰🎂☝🏻.

  
He smiles and reaches out to ruffle Win’s hair but the latter moves back, says goodbye with a big grin and leaves. “Narak na” he says with a smile and a sigh, and goes back to sleep.

D-8  
The F4 set has been busy since early morning. It is going to be a busy weekend. Apparently, people in this industry do not celebrate Valentine’s Day. Well, the director did say that if the scenes were to be finished in less than the expected time, then everyone can have the rest of their day off to go on their dates; hence, the current hyper energy on set.

  
Win scrolls through his phone after finishing a scene in one take. He knows that Winderland, a special project by his official fan house is already underway. He asks P’ Eed, who’s beside him and also on her phone, if he can drop by to the exhibition even for just a few minutes. His manager agrees with a smile and reminds him to sign the pictures for the charity auction, which is another fan project. “YES! Khob khun na, P’!” Win loudly exclaims in excitement, earning a ‘SHHHHH’ from the floor director.

  
***  
Bright approaches P’Eed after lunch, while Win is at the restroom. He has not been able to spend much time with Win during their filming, due to the tight schedule and the solo scenes being shot.

  
“Where’s Metawin P’ Eed?” asks Bright

  
“He went to the restroom. His stomach is acting up again” P’ Eed replies with concern. 

  
“Is he going to Winderland later? I heard from him that he’s going to sneak out for a bit to go there”

  
“Yes, he'll be dropping by later, while you’re shooting your scenes with Tu. Why?”

  
“Can you ask my fan house to send food support to Win’s admins to cheer them on for their hardwork?”

  
“Nong, you can be straight with me. You just want to make sure that B2 has something to eat while he’s there, right?”

  
Bright shyly turns away from P’ Eed, as a smile breaks from his lips.

  
P’Eed smirks and lets out a giggle, “I’ll make some calls.”  
***

Win settles at the backroom of the event place to rest after going around the exhibit and signing the pictures for auction. He is overwhelmed with joy and gratefulness for all the love that he has been receiving from fans all over the world.

  
A basket of assorted set of meatballs rests on top of a table on the corner catches the attention of the hungry young man. He slowly approaches it, takes a look around and reads the card. Fortunately, his name is on it. Carefully, he opens one side of the plastic covering the basket, and gets a stick of meatballs. He finishes it quickly, even before anyone notices it. As he’s about to get another one, P’ Eed approaches him and tells him that it’s about time they go back to the F4 filming site.

  
“Oh, P’, can I stay for a bit longer? What scene are they shooting now? Can I just eat first?”

  
“We need to go back, 2 sequences left and then it’ll be your scene. I saw you eat one stick of meatballs already na” P’ Eed teases Win, who continues to plead with a cute sulky face that the manager cannot help but give in. “Okay na, you can eat first.”

  
“Yes!” Win jumps in glee and excitedly goes back to getting his snack.

  
“Nong, can we take a picture and thank brights for sending this?”

  
“Ok, P'”

  
The picture was taken and posted. P’ Eed sends the same picture to Bright, and tells him that Win is enjoying the snack. A quick reply from B1 shows a smiling sticker followed by thank you.

  
“Ok, time to go,” says the manager who now keeps on looking at her watch—a sign of urgency, so Win stands up, thanks everyone and waves goodbye to his fan club administrators.

Before leaving the room, he gets two more meatball sticks, wraps them in plastic, and asks P’ Eed to keep them in her bag, who then thinks ‘he must really like those balls’ and smiles in amusement.  
***

The shooting is finally over. It seems like the whole day just passed quickly and in a blur. Bright sits in the corner with his eyes closed while listening to music with his new earpods, courtesy of Metawin. A hand gently taps his shoulder, breaking his solitude. He sees a meatball drenched in red sauce upon opening his eyes and hears the familiar giggle of his partner.

  
“Thank you, P’ Bright!” says Win as he offers the piece of meatball he’s holding with his fingers to his half-awake senior.

  
Bright obliges and takes the snack with his mouth.

  
“It’s very good right?” asks the younger actor, while licking the sauce off his fingers. “Thanks again for sending them!”

  
Trying to feign his innocence, Bright replies “What are you saying thank you for? I don’t know what you mean.”

  
Win just smiles and sits beside his Phi. He takes his lover’s right hand and looks at his fingers.

  
“On your birthday!”, Bright exclaims even before his Nong asks the question again as he interlaces his hand with Win’s, and walks to the waiting car which will bring them back home.

D-7  
“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

  
Bright whispers to the ear of his special person, who still has his eyes closed but obviously awake because of the smile that’s spreading on his lips.

  
“Wake up na ja, we have to go back to work already.”

  
Win pulls his lover closer to him and says “Five more minutes, please?” He then rests his face on the crook of Bright’s neck and whispers, “Can you just try it on today? I just want to see it”

  
The older one tries to break free from the bear hug of his partner but to no avail. He shakes his head and says, “I said on your birthday”.

  
“Wrong answer” Win tightens his embrace and kisses the neck of his Phi.

  
“Alai! So, you’re going to play this game, huh?! Let’s see who wins this time”

  
“I always win! Didn’t I tell you I’m Win Metawin and I always Win.”

  
Giggles and boisterous laughter can be heard from beyond the bedroom door, waking up Ame from her slumber. She yawns and ambles to the peace and quiet of the bathroom.

  
It’s going to be a long five minutes.

30 minutes before D-0  
Bright paces back and forth in his room, while looking at the red box on his bedside table. He hasn’t touched it since his birthday. It was an emotional moment for him then, to be given something so precious. Not the object per se but what it stands for. Even though he has previously been in several romantic relationships, this is the first time that someone gave him such a huge gift, a significant and life-changing promise. He knows in his heart what his answer is. It has never changed he told the exact same one to the giver of the box then, but he knows he has delayed the concrete action to match the promise of his words.

  
“Come on, it’s his birthday.”

  
He grabs the box from his bedside table, his keys and his phone, and leaves the condo in a rush.

D0 + 30 minutes  
Win exits the restaurant where he welcomed his birthday with friends. He notices a familiar white Mercedes Benz parked beside his car. With the windows down, he could clearly see the silhouette of the driver. Excited, Win hastens his pace towards the said car.

  
“P’ Bright, what are you doing here?!”

  
“Oh, I came here to surprise you but then I’m the one who got surprised, apparently. How did you know I’m here?”

  
“I saw your car and I saw you, what else could it be?”

  
The two young men laugh at this retort.

  
Win then proceeds to ask, “So are you here to fetch me and bring me home to Rama II or what? So that I can inform the driver to go ahead or… follow us.”

  
“Your call, do you want me to drive you home?” Bright returns the question back.

  
The birthday boy enters the car of his beloved Phi and settles himself on the passenger seat, then bellowed “Gaja (가자 )!”

  
“Ay, how about your driver?”

  
“I’m messaging him now to just go ahead. Go, go, go!”

  
“Ok krub”

  
Bright starts the car and shifts the gear to drive. He steps on the break hard as Win suddenly takes his right hand, and with teary eyes, softly says “You’re finally wearing it.”

  
A silver band surrounds the index finger of the older boy, glinting every now and then from the light of the streetlamp next to the car.

  
“Well, I told you I’m going to wear it on your birthday.” Bright gently takes his hand back and wipes a tear from his Nong’s cheek. He tries to steel himself as his vision begins to blur from tears as well.

  
“Happy birthday, my Metawin”

  
“Khob khun na ja, my Bright”

  
The two lovers hugged each other and stayed like this for a few minutes, letting the tears fall freely as they exchange “i love you’s”.

  
A phone alarm breaks their moment. Wiping tears off from each other’s faces and break into nervous yet hearty laughter—a sign of their shyness.

  
“Your alarm's late,” Bright points out.

  
“Nah, I think I set it right. Thank you for the best birthday gift ever!”  
***

Epilogue: D0 + 21 days, 5:30 pm Win peeks through his bedroom window to the courtyard below, where a neon green sports car is parked. A tall young man wearing a black beanie and hoodie leans on the driver’s side door, while beams of remaining sunlight kiss the sharp features of his face. A gentle smile forms on the lips of the smitten admirer, and immediately rushes down to meet his waiting lover.

  
Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Bright raises his eyes from his phone and smiles as his lovely nong jogs to meet him. “Narak”, he whispers and shyly looks down. When he looks up again, Win stands before him with an excited and expectant expression.

  
“Happy birthday, tîi rák! Sorry this baby came later than the rest of your gifts.”

  
“The small version was already enough. You, are more than enough!”

  
Win wraps Bright in a tight embrace and whispers, “Thank you”. He wipes off a single tear from his cheek before letting go of his bestfriend and partner.

  
Bright dangles the key in front of Win, before dropping it on the latter’s open palm and saying, “How about we give it a test drive?”

  
“Oh, wǎan jai, you need not ask,” Win replies and rushes to the driver’s side of the car, inspecting the exterior of the precious neon green vehicle as he does. He also marvels at the well-made interior and the green backlit gauges of the dashboard once he got inside it.

  
The older one just smiles in amusement over the cute reaction of his Nong, satisfied at himself for pulling off this one last birthday surprise.

  
Win starts the car and slowly rolls out of the driveway towards the open road, then speeds up to a relaxing and moderate speed. He drops his right hand next to the gear stick, with his palms open. He takes a quick glance at his passenger, who instantly meets his gaze, raises his brow and smiles.

  
With hands intertwined and their rings glistening from the fading light, they drive into the sunset together, underneath the vast pink sky.


End file.
